


Movie Night

by adamsnackler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Solo has one (1) braincell, Best Friends, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, It happens, Jealous Ben Solo, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Light Angst, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Protective Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because he forgets his name is ben, ben has dirty dreams back but that's another fic, ben is jealous of himself, dry humping while asleep, have i mentioned this is crack because this is CRACK, rey has dirty dreams about ben ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsnackler/pseuds/adamsnackler
Summary: Originally Posted onTwitterRey falls asleep on best friend Ben’s lap during their weekly movie night. He’s happy, content with her steady snores, until she moans a man’s name.Because who is 𝘉𝘦𝘯 and why is she dreaming about him?-OR-The one where Ben forgets his own name.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> *newsboy voice* CRACK CRACK GET YOUR GLORIOUS CRACK HERE

Ben is too afraid to move.

The movie credits roll to an end but he and Rey are still curled up on the couch, her light snoring the only soundtrack now that the credit music has ended.

She passed out somewhere between “draw me like one of your French girls,” and the iconic ship breaking in half (a choice she makes every time, never once having seen the film in its entirety) and is peacefully snoring against Ben’s chest. Her limbs are tangled around him as he holds her.

He’ll never tell her the end of the film; what happens to her favorite character Jack Dawson. Rey adores the love story in the first half and if she routinely passes out before the bleakness overtakes the whole thing then Ben figures that’s for the best.

After all, _he_ wouldn’t have let go. And there’s no reason to let Rey think he would. After a childhood of disappointment and abandonment the last thing she needed was a movie where two soulmates don’t get their happy ending. It was Ben’s job, as her best friend and roommate, to protect her from such things.

He holds her tighter, breathing in her scent as she nuzzles into him.

She’s not snoring anymore, Ben muses with a smile. No, the soft snores have turned into light moans, and she’s slowly grinding down on his leg.

Wait, _what_?

Ben freezes, body going rigid, afraid that if he moves he’s somehow violating her, breaking her trust. Because she’s _asleep_. She has no idea what she’s doing.

Her grinding gets faster, the moans more desperate, as her lips part in that iconic “O” and she moans out a soft, “Ben!”

His brain spins.

Who is _Ben_?

She had never mentioned a Ben before. Was he a classmate? Coworker?

_Boyfriend_?

No. She would have mentioned a boyfriend, wouldn’t she? He would have noticed her going on dates, leaving their apartment with some hooligan. He was her _best friend_. She would _tell_ him something like that. He would need to make sure the guy was properly vetted, make sure he was worth Rey’s time and attention. Worthy of her adoration. He would need to make sure this _Ben fellow_ , whoever he was, wouldn’t leave Rey broken and dejected.

He needed to make sure this Ben guy was the type to never let go, protect Rey at all costs.

On instinct Ben holds her tighter, impossibly close, keeping her safe. When she wakes up, he’ll ask. He won’t mention the rest of what happened, he figures. He’ll just ask about this Ben guy and why he’s suddenly worthy of Rey’s dreams and leave the rest out.

She stirs in his arms, her hands groping his chest as she slowly blinks her eyes open. Tilting her head up she meets his gaze and smiles at him unapologetically.

She’s beautiful like that, he thinks. Sleepy eyed and dreamy. _Happy_.

“Mmm hi,” she murmurs, still smiling up at him, her head still on his chest.

“Hi,” he returns quietly.

He doesn’t want to break the reverence of the moment. He could live like this forever, wake up to her snores and smiles, wipe the sleep from her eyes and drool from her chin. But he has to know. Not for his own sake, but for Rey’s. He needs to know who this Ben person is so he can make sure the bastard knows that if he _ever_ hurts his best friend, the love of his damn life, there will be hell to pay.

“Rey,” he starts, squeezing the small of her back in comfort.

She hums back to him, nestling into the nook of his neck.

“Rey, who is Ben.” It comes out as a whisper. He’s afraid, he realizes once he’s said it. He’s afraid she might not tell him, afraid that he’s violating her trust somehow.

He’s afraid she’ll say that this guy, this man she has never _once_ mentioned before, is the love of her life and she’s going to run away with him.

He’s afraid he’ll lose her to this guy he never even knew existed up until a few moments ago. He’ll lose her without her ever knowing how he feels about her.

“Hmm?” Rey looks back up to him, brow furrowed in confusion.

She’s adorable like that, her freckled nose scrunched as she stares up at him with big brown eyes. Eyes like liquid amber, sparkling with flecks of green and gold, shiny like a new penny.

“You had a dream about him, someone named Ben. Who is he?” He asks again, holding his breath.

He almost doesn’t want an answer. Maybe he can hold his breath long enough that he’ll pass out before she responds.

She stuns him by letting out a light giggle.

It’s his turn to look upon her with confusion. This only proves to make her laugh more, it seems. She can’t seem to stop laughing and _snorting,_ as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

“Ben!” She finally manages to say through her giggles.

“Yeah,” he encourages, “Ben. Who is… Ben?”

This response results in another wave of uncontrollable laughter from her. Tears stream down her face, snot pooling at the base of her nose.

“Ben!” She laughs again.

He nods. “Yes. _Ben_.”

Her whole body is still shaking with laughter. “No! _Ben_!” She playfully smacks his chest.

Then he gets it.

_Oh_.

That’s _his_ name.

_He’s Ben_.

Oh.

Her laughter has mostly subsided as she watches the realization strike him.

“I’m… Am _I_ Ben?”

She playfully smacks him again. “Last I checked. Unless you lied to me about your name, in which case I would have made up a less embarrassing middle one. _Chewbacca_ doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue.”

“I’m Ben.” He can’t seem to stop saying it. If he’s Ben, the Ben from her dream, then… “Wait, you dream about me?”

She captures her lower lip between two pearly white teeth, bashfully looking up at him from behind a curtain of dark lashes. “Is that okay?” She asks timidly.

Okay? Is that _okay_? She wants to know if that’s okay. Ben can’t help the wave of warmth that floods his body. Because it’s more than just okay. It’s _everything_.

He can’t help it. He squeezes her body tightly, binding her to him, and presses a delicate kiss to her forehead. “Sweetheart, it’s my honor to be part of your dreams.”

She giggles at that, different than before, as if letting out a sigh of relief.

“How long?” He murmurs into her hair, breathing her in. She smells like sunshine and lavender and vanilla and _home_ and she dreams about _him_.

Her voice is small and breathless when she finally replies. “Since the day we met.” She props her head back up to look at him and, seeing his confusion, continues. “Poe introduced us at that party in eighth grade, remember? And then you stuck your hand out and introduced yourself. _Twice_ ,” she giggles at the memory.

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. “I never claimed to have any game.” He paused, thinking back to that night, a big goofy grin on his face. “Besides, I’d never met an angel before. I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“Ben!” She laughs, again smacking his chest. She settles back into him and lets out a content hum.

They lay like that for minutes or hours, bodies entwined on the shabby couch, reveling in the comfortable silence. It feels like safety, like belonging, like _home_.

Finally, Ben breaks the silence. “Wait,” he remembers. “What was your dream about?”

She gazes up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Do you want me to show you?”

Yes, Ben decides. He would like that very much.

So he lets Rey, _his Rey_ , lead him to her bedroom and show him, _them_ , exactly what they had been missing out on all these years.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluff that I wrote this morning before I could even get out of bed because I _needed _it your honor.__
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading! Come say Hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adamsnackler)


End file.
